A Heart of Chaos
by The Chaos Phoenix
Summary: A Warrior of Chaos named Egil has been ignored every since day one. But when he finally has gained the dark attentions of the gods he is trust into the world of warrior cats to spread their dark influence. What will the clans do to stop this man of darkness?


A Heart of Chaos

By

The Chaos Phoenix

 **Well this story is over taking Dark Destiny, why? Because I don't think the stories idea would go over well and I couldn`t think of a good plot. But this one I actually have a good idea (I think). And after this new story is posted I'll be working on Blood Moon Rising next.**

 **Warring! Gory parts are in this chapter!**

I stood over a puny southern, he was bleeding form a wood in the chest that o gave him. I sighed this was my 30th battle and nothing. What was I to do, no matter what I did, the ruinous powers still ignored me. Ever since I was a lad in one of the Varg tribes I've tried to show the gods I was worthy. They were fickle I knew this but to just ignore me was a bit much. When I was 12 years into my "employment" in Drake the Despoiler`s warband I noticed a young noble man from the south had joined, of course I thought he would die in his first fight. But it seems that the changer of ways wanted to prove me wrong. We were raiding a Graeling village, it was beautiful the screams and blood everywhere it was like Slaanesh had made it into a painting. I am no worshiper of that masochist though. No undivided was what was needed.

If any of us are to bring the gods will to this realm, then we must band together. Anyway, as I was fighting a berserker, he brought down his large war axe down, I was able to doge it and when he was pulling it out of the snow I stabbed him in the neck. Once he was on the ground I looked around and saw that the battle was coming to a close, the warband was wining and the Graelings were being pushed back. I noticed that the noble was not even fighting just watching, this caused me to begin to walk towards him. I always hated southerners, they thought that just because they had empire`s and kingdom`s that they were better. No, the Norscans were the better race, we were the gods hand and this worm thinks he can just laze around? He noticed a Graeling woman limping away, the wretch was no threat. He smiled and started a slow jog towards her, I was just about to be upon him when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked to see who would dare try to stop me, to my shock it was Drake himself. He gave me a glare and told me to stop.

"Egil stop, let the weakling stain his hands, he'll be punished soon enough." I bowed my head. I would not argue with him, Drake was decked out in Chaos armor, it was blood red and had the mark of Khorne all over it. That was incentive enough to keep me from arguing.

We were brought out of our conversation when we heard a scream. We looked to where the heathen was, he was kicking and laughing at the woman's misery. she begged him to stop, but this seemed to anger him so he continued with much more force. After a minute of senseless beating he stopped and looked at his handy work. He smiled at her deformed figure, her arm was bending at an angle that was not meant to be. So were her legs, bending as if the raven had his way with them. She was bleeding and crying from the beating, I looked back up to the fish's face. He seemed to be done with his amusement, he walked slowly closer to her head, when he arrived he looked down and said to the woman.

"You bore me." He then stomped on her face. She screamed, this brought a smile back to his face, so he continued to stomp on her. After the next three I heard a crack. 'It took him four hits before he cracked her skull? What a weakling! I could have done that in two.' I thought. When I came out of my thoughts he was still stomping, but by this time her head was nothing but mush. Once the deed was done he stopped and took a step back. I heard a clap and saw that almost the entire warband was standing there, watching. Soon everyone else was clapping at the display of brutality. Except me, I thought the display was pointless, why attack a wounded woman when he could have killed an enemy solider? Once the clapping had finished people began to disperse, me and Drake began to leave when we heard a cry of pain and…... pleasure? We looked back and saw the noble doubling over in pain, but he was smiling.

Soon wings the size of a sail came out of his back. His skin color was changing to a dark pink. One of his hands became a tentacle and his other one stayed the same. As the processes continued, I drew my sword thinking he was becoming a chaos spawn. But I soon saw my mistake, he grew four feet taller. He was originally five foot, but that was no more. He grew horns and armor began to appear on his body. Marks of Slaanesh appeared on it, and he then grew a tail. My eyes widened with shock, but that shock soon grew into anger as who had received the ultimate reward was. How? How, was it that this weakling had gained deamonhood so fast? I have been in the service of the gods for years, now this bastard who just joined had been given the gift?! I had to kill him before he could finish this one must die, he didn't do anything except murder a cripple! I was about to charge him when I stopped myself, if I were to kill him what would be my fate? If Slaanesh wanted this man, and I were to deny the prince his solider, spawndom was sure to follow. I backed up slowly once I had gotten control of myself, let the fool gain his boon, when I receive mine I would kill him.

I looked at him now, he stood at full height. He towered over everyone, he looked down at us with a cruel grin. The daemon cast his gaze over everyone, each one liking away or bowing. Until he stopped at me, he looked at me with interest, and I looked back with hate. He must of saw this for he began to laugh. It sounded like a child's laugh but I remembered that what it was coming out of. He stopped and then he began to fade, in just a matter of moments he was gone. I looked to everyone else and saw that most had faces of shock from this, while others had the same look of hate I wore. Soon enough we began to leave and get back to camp.

That was five years ago, and still to this day I've received nothing in my service. Many a times I've thought of abandoning the cause, but I soon banish those thoughts to back of my mind. Chaos is all encompassing even if I left what good would that do, not any. I came out of my memories to see that the fight had ended and we had one, the southerners were retreating. Some were giving chase while others returned to camp. I contemplated going after the cowards myself but that kind of though left as soon as it came. I began the trek back; the imperialists had tried to attack our camp but they failed. The walk was short but still the thought of why was I being ignored raced through my brain. I don't know what it was or if I did something that the gods didn't like, but it must be something. Unlike most that follow chaos, I actually worship them out of love. I grew up learning about their power and gifts. They could care less about us mortals, but if you received the ultimate gift then they might give to shits about you. Either way it made no difference they seemed not even know that I existed.

As I made it through the main path of the camp I noticed that everyone seemed to have some form of gift. It was either a mutation or armor, and this made my anger grow. Some of these whelps were practically new to the warband, just like that _noble_. I gave just about everyone a glare, now most backed down. I have a reputation to be a bit of a violent person, even by a warbands standard. Most knew me as the warrior that was forever ignored by the ruinous powers, and that I was dammed to be forever stuck in this position. But it seemed that one was stupid enough not to, he had recently gotten his hands on his chaos plate. Apparently, this made think he was a powerhouse. He walked up to me and glared, and I glared back.

"Why is everyone afraid of you? Your just a mortal who tries and fails to gain the gods favor." He snarled. I looked at him with a look that would melt steel. The rest of the warband stood shocked in their places. Soon murmurs of bets and agreement surged through the crowd that was amassing. I looked at them all and growled, there was a reason that I was so feared. It was due to my strength and viciousness in battle.

"I bet my slave that Egil kills him" "No Krell has this, why should everyone lay low to him? He's not the warlord." That was just a few pieces that I was able to pick up. I looked at Krell and up incoming champion was what I've heard about him, but not matter I would have his head! Without any warring I ran forward and punched him strait in the face. He fell from the impact, while he was down I continued my attack. I kicked his face repeatedly with no mercy, once done I looked down and saw his face. He was barley conscious from it all, no I wasn't done with this filth. A lesson needed to be taught, so I grabbed his fallen dagger and drew it to his face. With a roar, I stabbed his cheek, he screamed in pain from the blade. I smiled this is what needed to be done, so I took it out and stabbed the cheek repeatedly until his left side was a bloody mess. I looked to his left cheek and I gave a dark grin. I took the dagger and slowly pressed down until blood began to flow, once that was done I drew a line at a slow pace the scream that followed was satisfying to hear. After about five minutes of this I got up and looked at my work, there was on his face a chaos star.

I looked around and saw the looks of shock that plastered their faces. I gave a bestial laugh at their expressions. I looked down to the whimpering of the warrior, he was crying from the pain, this caused more joy from me.

"This is what happens when you challenge me! So, anyone else?" I asked with a blood hungry look. They backed away in fear, as they should. Once no one came forward, I turned around and I walked away. But not before I took one last look down at the meat, he looked so weak so useless. I snorted and I spat at him, once done I walked forward and I got to a wall of warriors looking at me uneasily, I gave them a look and they parted so I could leave. As I left I heard Drake say help him. I gave a chuckle and I continued on my way to my tent. Not long into my walk I made it to my tent and I looked around to see if anyone was around, besides a couple of slaves not much, so I entered. Once inside I gave a loud yell. All of my anger and hatred towards the gods had finally come out.

"DO YOU SEE ME NOW YOU MONSTEROUS BEINGS! YOU GIVE GIFTS TO ONE`S WHO HAVE YET TO EARN THEM, AND YOU IGNORE THOSE WHO ATCUALY WORKED FOR YOU FOR YEARS!" I shouted. I expected to be met with silence as usual, but I felt a cold wind blow through my tent, and I heard a laugh that sounded as if I belonged to multiple people. I did a 360 to find the one who would come into to my domain. I began to think that someone was trying to catch me off guard.

" _so, you want the god's attention, do you? Well wish and you shall receive."_ Whispered a voice. I gave a yelp of surprise, this was soon lead a dark chuckle.

" _you mortals are so fun to mess with to manipulate."_ Said the voice. By this time, I had just about enough of this game. I grabbed my sword and demanded that the coward face me, another round of chuckles came forward. But then the abruptly stopped. Without warring I felt my sword fly out of my hand, I tried to go get my sword but I couldn`t move my legs. I looked around in a panic, 'what in the name of the gods was happening?' I thought.

" _oh, don't worry so much, you're just receiving what you wanted. Your reward, which is something most mortals only dream of."_ It spoke.

"Deamonhood?" I asked in a hopeful manner. A scoff was soon heard, and with that my hopes.

" _no, you het the "honor" of bring chaos to a new realm, one without magic, one without the touch of the gods."_ My eyes widened. A world without the influence of the gods?! This could not be, if I was to bring chaos to this realm then I would do it with pride. I was the one chosen to be the gods hand. This brought a smile to my face.

"What is the realm like?" I asked. A short burst of laughter was my answer.

" _Now where's the fun in telling you that?"_ he said with a dark mirth to his voice. Before I could respond I felt a fire sear my body. I looked to my chest and saw a dark flame branding me with the star of chaos. It felt like an eternity for the flame to do its work. once it was done I fell to my knees and began to take deep breaths. It felt as though all of my strength had been the fuel to the fire.

" _Your soul was the energy used to fuel the fire, you Egil are now and forever truly dammed to the will of chaos and have a nice trip!"_ the voice said. Before I could say anything, there was a blinding light and all I felt was pain.


End file.
